Diary Entries
by StephanieSong
Summary: I changed the title from "Clary's Diary" to "Diary Entries" because I want to go into details of everyones emotions. If you review, i'll post more. Enjoy.
1. Clary, one

Dear Diary,

Today I met someone. Well, I met a _group_ of someones.

At the pandemon. Only thing is, no one else saw what I saw. Simon thought I was crazy, but they were standing _right there_. I spoke to them, so why didn't Simon see them?

This isn't the first time this has happened, ill admit, Diary. I've been seeing really weird things. For example, if I stare at a building for too long on a stop-light while in the car, the building will seem to fade away, and reveal a completely different building. Like the once existing building fades away, another takes its place. But I can barely see it. I have to strain my eyes. And no one else seems to see that, either.

I'll look at a coffee shop and it'll turn into a house. But when I ask Luke about it, he says its a coffee shop.

He also says I'm losing my mind, but lets not get into that.

Maybe I _am_ losing my mind, though.

I mean, this isn't normal. It isn't normal to see through buildings. To see and speak to people that no one else can see.

There was three of them. Well, four if you count the one they killed.

One girl, and two boys. The girl had long black hair. She was tall and slim. Her name was Isabelle, the boy told me. She filled me with envy.

One of the boys was her brother. He had black hair, and matching pale skin to Isabelle. He looked uncomfortable-- shy.

Then, there was another boy. He had blonde hair, that fit around his perfect face. His eyes were a shining gold. He was the only one that really spoke to me. But even if he didn't talk to me, I don't think I would be able to forget him. He resembled a lion, really. I felt like he _knew_ me. Like, me and him have already met a long, long time ago.

But I don't know. After all the weird stuff thats been happening, I'm not sure about anything.

I just want to forget about this. To move on. I hope all the weird stuff comes to an end, and I can return to being my ordinary self.


	2. Jace, one

Dear Diary,

You won't believe my experience I had today. I...I don't know.

There was a mundane-- let me repeat myself, for emphasis, a mundane, who saw Alec, Izzy and I.

She saw straight through our glamour, like it was nothing. So I thought maybe we forgot to use it today, but then some weasel-looking character came through the door with the door guard and they didn't see us. So something is up with the Mundie.

Her name is Clary, like the sage. The prettiest name i've ever heard. And don't get me wrong, I realize she's a mundie, and anyone who hangs out with the weasel guy at the door must be seriously confused, but something about her.. I don't know what it is.

But I need to see her again. I feel like I have to be with her. Even ow, she's all I see in my head, and she's all I want to see in my head.

And tomorrow, I get my chance. We talked to Hodge about it when we arrived home, and he said we hsould go find her and bring her back to the institute. Izzy was the one who originally was suppose to get her, but I refuse to pass this chance up.

I don't know what it is, but I feel like I know her. Is that what it feels like to have a crush on someone?

Lets get serious, now. Jace, having a crush?

I don't think so.

But what if thats it? What if I do actually have feelings for this girl?

I barely know her, that isn't possible.

Well.. I guess tomorrow we find out.


	3. Isabelle, one

Dear Diary,

Alright. So there's this mundane girl that Alec, Jace, and I saw at the Pandemonium. And get this, she saw us too.

But thats not what I'm here to tell you about, Diary. Jace actually volunteered to go back and bring her to the institute. She's here now, but she's like, knocked out or something. But she must be something else if Jace actually went out of his way to get her here. And not only was she able to see us, she killed a demon, all by herself!

Who is this chick?

She can't be a mundie, if she saw through our glamour. She can't be a Fay, because she isn't pretty enough. So what is she?

When she wakes up we'll find out, I guess.

But I have a feeling nothing goods going to come from her. I don't like the way Jace looks at her. She's no prettier than me, if thats even possible.

I'll fill you in on everything later.

TTYL.


	4. Clary, two

Dear Diary,

Do you remember the boy I told you about? The one I saw the other day? The one with gold eyes?

I saw him again. And not only that, I got attacked by some "demon" they call them. And By them, I mean Isabelle, Alec, ad Jace -- the three I saw at the club. Luckily, before I was swallowed whole by a fairy tale creature, Jace, jumped through my destroyed houses window and saved me. The next thing I knew, I woke up at the "institute".

Apparently, I'm a shadow hunter. So is Jace, and everyone else here. Oh, and don't let me forget; SO IS MY MISSING MOTHER.

Yeah, todays been so much fun.

I just found I'm actually not human, but a Nephilim, my mother is also one and failed to inform me of this before she was kid-napped by a demon. I'm also going to have to spend my time here, at the institute until we find my mother.

But heres some good news. Well, semi-good.

I'm with Jace.

I don't know if that helps me at all, but I feel somehow.. comfortable around him. Even as my heart thuds against my chest at full speed, and I lose myself when I look at his perfect face, I want to be around him more and more.

Maybe I'm just getting worked up over nothing. Right now, is the last time I should be thinking about boys.

But do you think he thinks about me?

It doesn't matter.

Right?

Today is just.. so crazy in all.

Goodbye normal life.


End file.
